


You Trust Me, Right?

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Trust Me [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Apprentice Jaina, As people not when Sylvanas is a cat, Blink and you’ll miss it angst, Catvanas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jaina sucks at polymorphing, Okay Jaina kisses the top of Catvanas’ head because of course, Omg I can’t believe I wrote this, One-Shot, Ranger-General Sylvanas, Rated T because they kiss a bit, Seriously I can’t believe I wrote this Jesus Christ, Silly is good, Slight spoilers for Trust Me, Standalone, Sylvanas is a cat, This has too many silly tags and I’m okay with that, Trust Me verse, Whatever it’s super adorable and silly, Yes a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Or the alternate title, Jaina Sucks at Polymorphing and Creates Catvanas.Set in the Trust Me verse. Apprentice Jaina visits Ranger-General Sylvanas in Silvermoon sometime after they spent a week together before returning to their lives. A mishap with a polymorph spell sees Sylvanas turned into a cat for much longer than she should be...





	You Trust Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCORD IS FUN.
> 
> That honestly sums up this whole silly, ridiculous fic. Enjoy!

Jaina held her hands out in front of her and concentrated, an incantation on her lips. Sparks flew from her fingers and the target dummy in front of her changed into an inconspicuous and entirely useless potted plant.

She grinned. She was practicing crowd control, but she had only practiced on target dummies and animals in the forests near Dalaran. She turned deer into sheep and rabbits into cats and they always turned back after about a minute, perfectly unharmed.

She wanted to practice on people, but Antonidas had told her she was not quite ready. She yearned to, though, she thought she was ready. If she could successfully polymorph animals, surely she could do the same with people.

“There you are.”

Jaina gasped and turned to the silky smooth voice, suddenly warmed. “Sylvanas.”

She smiled as the woman in question walked over. Sylvanas was wearing a lovely pastel yellow blouse and very dark purple pants that hugged the sharp curves of her hips. She felt herself flush as Sylvanas placed warm hands on her waist and leaned in to brush deliciously sweet lips against her own.

“Hi,” Sylvanas whispered, her voice low and soft.

“Hi,” Jaina whispered back, reaching up to drape her arms around Sylvanas’ neck.

“You weren’t in your room, so I figured this would be the next best place to look.”

Jaina nodded. “I sat in on a lecture. I overheard during a break that you were in meetings all day.”

“They were _dreadfully_ boring. I couldn’t wait to get away, especially when I overheard that you were back in the city.”

Sylvanas grinned and bent slightly to kiss Jaina’s neck. Jaina closed her eyes as Sylvanas’ hands slid up her sides, and she breathed a soft sigh of content. Sylvanas trailed her lips up to Jaina’s jaw, then over to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Sylvanas pulled her closer and pressed against her.

“I missed this,” Sylvanas whispered against her lips.

Jaina felt warm all over. “Take me to bed,” she husked, “please...”

“Mm...” Sylvanas purred, “patience...”

Jaina groaned and Sylvanas chuckled, holding her close and kissing her temple.

“We can go to bed as soon as you tell me why that target dummy is a _plant_...”

They both turned to the plant right as it turned back into a target dummy. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow as Jaina turned back to her, her face and neck entirely flushed. Sylvanas was grinning again.

“Uh... just trying to get a better handle on polymorph spells...” she admitted sheepishly, biting her lip.

Sylvanas pursed her lips and tilted her head at Jaina. “Wouldn’t such a spell work a bit better on a _live_ target?” she teased.

Jaina sighed. “Yes, and I’ve changed my fair share of forest animals, just never... used it on a person before.”

Sylvanas stepped back and held out her arms. “Well, go on then.”

Jaina’s mouth was agape. “N-no,” she stammered, “I couldn’t, Antonidas said—“

Sylvanas scoffed and shook her head. “You need a willing participant to practice on and I am exactly that.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea...” Jaina said uneasily.

“Come on,” Sylvanas encouraged, “what’s the worst that could happen?”

Jaina frowned. She actually did not know what could happen, what could go wrong. Surely it could not be a big deal, nothing else had been so far. Jaina felt her confidence begin to grow, just a little. She was becoming more powerful each day, doing extremely well with her studies, and she had even taught fellow mages when she was last in Silvermoon.

A simple polymorph spell would be fine...

She looked at Sylvanas, finding her with her hands on her hips and an expectant expression on her face. She smiled sheepishly and threw her hands up in the air.

“All right,” she said with a long sigh, “you’ve convinced me.”

Sylvanas waggled a long golden eyebrow at her. Her tall ears were straight up, swiveled towards Jaina, seemingly waving in her direction. “It’ll be fine, darling. Don’t worry so much.”

“A-are you ready?” Jaina asked, her voice and hands shaking.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do your worst, Proudmoore.”

Jaina bit her lip and raised her hands, concentrating on Sylvanas. She hummed an incantation and sparks flew from her hands, turning Sylvanas into a big, fluffy, cream and gold-colored cat with bright blue eyes. Jaina smiled at her success and wandered over, kneeling down.

“Aren’t you a beauty,” she breathed, running a hand from the top of the feline Sylvanas’ head, down her back, and up her puffy tail. Sylvanas leaned into Jaina’s touch, purring wildly. Jaina sighed gently and said, “Well, if I did it right, you should be changing back very soon.” She scratched behind Sylvanas’ ears, rewarded with more purring and Sylvanas rising up on her hind legs, making Jaina chuckle.

After a few more moments, Jaina began to grow nervous. Surely Sylvanas should have changed back by now, as it had been at least a minute. She stood quickly and raced back to the table where her book on the subject lay. She opened it with trembling fingers, studying the section on transforming people.

Jaina jumped back, startled, when Sylvanas hopped up on the table and rubbed her head and cheek against the younger woman’s hand. She absently pet the feline as she scanned the text for anything helpful.

“Okay, okay... it says...” She froze and looked at Sylvanas, gulping when the cat looked up at her curiously. “It says that certain species can be affected for different amounts of time, up to—“ She stopped abruptly, glancing guiltily at the cat. “Up to a week...”

Sylvanas’ tail dropped from its position of standing straight up in the air and her head and shoulders slumped forward as she mewled quietly. Jaina felt tears in her eyes and she sniffled, upset with herself for casting such a spell on Sylvanas when she clearly was not ready for this advanced magic. If Antonidas found out, he would likely throw her out for going against his warnings.

She sank into a chair, still sniffling, as tears leaked out of her eyes. She did not realize that Sylvanas was trying to comfort her until she felt paws on her shoulder and a furry face pushed against her cheek. She closed her eyes as a sandpaper tongue flicked out and licked her chin, making her chuckle at the roughness.

“I’ll fix this,” Jaina promised, “don’t worry.”

In response, the feline Sylvanas carefully stepped onto Jaina’s chest and tucked her head under Jaina’s chin. Jaina held her close, petting her as she purred and settled in to sleep.

***

Jaina awoke a short while later, not quite having realized she had nodded off, to more sandpaper kisses on her chin and she smiled, booping Sylvanas’ nose and kissing the top of her head.

“I guess it would be best to take you to Dalaran so I can study more on how to revert this.”

Sylvanas nuzzled her in response.

“Is anyone going to miss you if you’re gone for an entire week?”

She bit her lip as Sylvanas growled.

“I suppose that was a dumb question...”

Sylvanas meowed and seemed to nod her head, just a teeny, tiny bit. She frowned at the smug expression on the cat’s face.

“Thanks for that...” she mumbled.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and purred. Jaina swore the cat was smirking.

***

“All right,” Jaina said, setting down a bowl of water and a plate of fresh salmon in her room in Dalaran a short while later. “You eat better than I do...”

She received a humming purr in response as Sylvanas began chowing down on her meal. Shaking her head, Jaina picked up several tomes she had selected from her bookcase and set them on her bedside table. She changed out of her apprentice garb, slipping into a long nightgown, and turned when she heard an especially loud purr behind her. Sylvanas’ tail was straight up, swishing slightly back and forth, and she was kneading the table with her paws.

“Uh huh.” Jaina stood with her hands on her hips. “You’re the one who volunteered for the spell,” she reminded her, smirking as the cat’s ears and tail drooped and a sad mewl carried throughout the room.

Jaina pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, pulling them over her lap as she leaned against the headboard. She picked up one of the books from her nightstand and began reading.

“Maybe there’s something in this one...”

The situation was humorous, but it was also rather serious. She did not know how she was going to explain Sylvanas’ absence to anyone in Silvermoon without revealing not only her poor judgment in using a spell on Sylvanas, but also whatever was going on between them that led to them being alone.

When she had been in Silvermoon originally, they had been very careful to stay out of sight and any time Sylvanas had been with Jaina had either been explained in advance, such as taking her to lunch to discuss her progress or the day spent at the lake so she could learn about rangers, or done entirely in secret, whenever Sylvanas was able to tear herself away from her work.

Jaina began to feel guilty and upset and she chewed on her lower lip as she turned the pages of her book with a shaky hand. She gasped when she felt a warm presence next to her and smiled when she saw that Sylvanas had leapt onto her bed and curled up next to her, nudging her free hand with a cool nose.

Calming considerably, she rubbed behind Sylvanas’ ears and stroked her cheek as Sylvanas closed her eyes, clearly content, and purred loudly.

“I _will_ fix this,” Jaina vowed again, as Sylvanas gave her a sweet meow. “You trust me, right?” Her voice wavered just a bit and Sylvanas turned to lick her wrist and press against her. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

***

Jaina read for some time, until her eyelids began to droop and she was feeling frustrated that she had not found anything useful. She closed the last book with a loud thud, startling herself just as much as she had apparently startled Sylvanas, who stretched out languidly next to her, then sat up and gave her a dirty look for interrupting her slumber.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I’ve never had a pet.” Sylvanas growled and her ears pinned back against her head. “N-not that you’re a pet,” she said quickly, “just, you know—“ She sighed deeply and shook her head. “I’m doing this all wrong.”

She set the book on the table and lay down on her side, facing Sylvanas. She waved a hand to extinguish the candles in the room and closed her eyes, absently stroking Sylvanas as the cat purred softly and curled up next to her again.

Pushing her guilty thoughts aside, Jaina finally fell asleep.

***

When she awoke the next morning, she realized there was a heavy, foreign weight on her shoulder and she opened one eye, raising an eyebrow at the culprit.

Sylvanas was sound asleep curled in a ball on her shoulder, with her paws adorably covering her own face. Jaina could not suppress her chuckle and Sylvanas cracked open one eye, giving her a suspicious look.

“You are _so_ cute as a cat.”

Sylvanas gave her something approximating a frown and Jaina grinned.

“You tell me I’m cute all the time when I blush,” she said. “Let me have my fun.”

Sylvanas meowed, but it sounded noncommittal to Jaina’s ears.

“I’m already worried and stressed out that I may have permanently broken you, just let me have this at least...”

Jaina lifted a hand to Sylvanas, letting the cat lick her fingers. Jaina pushed under her chin gently, scratching her as she purred.

“I might actually have to ask Antonidas for help,” she sighed and Sylvanas meowed her disapproval. “I know,” she said dejectedly, “he’s surely going to send me away for not listening, but I don’t know what else to do. All of Silvermoon is going to be worried that something happened to you.”

Sylvanas jumped up then and raced to Jaina’s desk, pawing at a piece of parchment and then a quill.

“Oh!” Jaina gasped in recognition. “I can write a note!” She stood up and flew over to her desk, sitting down and taking up her quill. “But... who do I send it to? And do I send it from me... or from you?”

Sylvanas slumped down, her ears drooped. She pawed at Jaina’s hand, seemingly trying to get her attention, and Jaina looked at her for help.

“Okay, let’s do this step by step.” Jaina dipped her quill in ink. “The letter... is it from me or you?”

Sylvanas stood up on her hind legs, bouncing up and down, a pleased expression on her face, then looked up at Jaina.

“You, okay. And... to whom?”

Sylvanas stood and pranced around, then rubbed up against her arm, purring in a rather irritating fashion.

“Oh no...” Jaina said, shaking her head as understanding dawned on her. “Kael?” She scrunched up her face as she said his name.

Sylvanas licked her wrist in response and settled in, laying against her arm.

“Dammit.”

Sylvanas mewled, sounding sympathetic.

“What do I say?”

Sylvanas stood and looked about the room anxiously. Jaina followed her gaze, realizing that she was clearly looking for something specific.

“What are you—“

Her eyes widened and she stood quickly, moving to her bedside table and opening the drawer. She pulled out the book Sylvanas had given her at the lake.

“This?”

She waved it about and Sylvanas gave her a series of affirmative meows. She sat back down with the book, running an affectionate hand over it.

“I reread this a lot,” she murmured, emotion bubbling up within her. “It helps.”

Sylvanas walked close to her, nuzzling against her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

“I... miss you quite a bit sometimes.”

Her lower lip shook and Sylvanas climbed onto her stomach, placing her front paws on Jaina’s shoulders and pushing her head underneath Jaina’s chin, purring pleasantly. Jaina wrapped both arms around her, resting her chin comfortably atop Sylvanas’ head as she had done the previous night.

She extracted one arm and picked up her quill again. “So, I tell him you’re on an... impromptu hunting trip?”

Sylvanas meowed sweetly in response and Jaina began writing, finding herself even more grateful for all the sidebar notes Sylvanas had left her in the book, as it meant she was relatively familiar with the older woman’s handwriting.

“Hunting trip for a week,” she murmured as she wrote, then frowned. “Hopefully _not_ a whole week...”

She set the quill down when she was done writing and Sylvanas reluctantly got up, stretching and lightly clawing Jaina’s shoulders as she did so, making Jaina wince a bit. Sylvanas immediately gave her an apologetic meow and stepped back onto the desk.

“Time to get this mailed, I guess.”

Jaina stood from the desk and folded the letter into an envelope, quickly scribbling on it and applying postage. She changed into a more presentable outfit and started walking to the door, glancing back to the desk.

“I’ll be back soo—“

Her eyes widened as she looked for Sylvanas, her heart racing.

“Sylvanas?”

She felt a warm body rubbing against her legs and nearly tripped as Sylvanas walked between and around her ankles. She sighed, relieved.

“Don’t scare me like that, please,” she said, her tone hushed, betraying her worry. “I don’t want to lose you.” She bit her lip as she froze and Sylvanas froze, too. “Uh, I’m going to get going...”

Sylvanas gave her a long, loud meow of protest.

“What?”

Sylvanas meowed again, somehow even longer and louder the second time.

“All right, all right, you can come with me. But _behave_.”

Sylvanas just meowed happily and the two left her room, in search of the nearest mailbox. Jaina was not watching where she was walking, instead keeping her eye on the big, proud, very fluffy kitty sauntering next to her and she bumped into someone hard.

“_Watch_ where you’re—Jaina...”

“Kael...” Jaina breathed, one hand flying to her heart as she calmed. “I... ah... hi.”

He fixed her with a beautiful smile, taking the hand on her chest and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. Jaina fought the urge to recoil as Sylvanas hissed at the action, sitting protectively between her ankles. Kael raised an eyebrow as he looked down and released Jaina’s hand.

“Is that a... _cat_?”

He sounded almost disgusted and Jaina frowned. Sylvanas hissed again.

“I’m... taking care of her for a few days. She belongs to a friend.”

“I see...” Kael turned up his nose. “I _hate_ cats.”

“Cats are wonderful and adoring beings,” Jaina said hotly, folding her arms over her chest.

“If you say so...”

He stared at Sylvanas and Jaina looked between the two of them, uncomfortable and irritated.

“Well,” Kael began, sniffing, “it was good to see you again, my lady.”

Jaina fought the urge that suddenly arose within her to tell him that she was not, and would never be, “his lady,” but she bit her tongue instead and thrust the envelope into his hand, speaking in short, clipped sentences.

“The Ranger-General had to step away for a trip. She’ll be back in a week. She wanted me to give this to you.”

It was not ideal, giving him the letter in person. She felt her cheeks heat up, knowing she would probably need to explain why Sylvanas was giving her a note to pass to Kael.

“The ‘Ranger-General,’” he repeated, and Jaina bristled at his amused tone.

Not thinking, she said harshly, “Yes. We spent last night together and she told me before she left in the morning that she needed to take care of some things and asked if I could give you that note.”

She knew she should not have said anything, certainly should not have confirmed that she and Sylvanas were spending time together in a manner unrelated to Jaina’s studies, but she was so upset with him she did not care.

“Hm,” he said quietly and Jaina noted the extremely sad and depressed look on his face and she took pleasure in the small victory.

“I need to get going,” Jaina said, “I have to pick up some food for this little one.”

“Of course.”

Jaina began to walk off, aware that she was shaking faintly. Kael called after her and she stopped, clenching her jaw.

“Just wondering, who does the cat belong to?”

Jaina licked her lips, her cheeks hot. Confidently, she lied, “A friend back home, in Kul Tiras.”

“Ah.”

“Goodbye, Kael,” Jaina said firmly, and she and Sylvanas nearly skipped all the way to the pet store.

***

Later, Jaina carefully opened the door to her room, ensuring she did not drop any of the things she had bought. She had picked up a variety of food and toys, following Sylvanas’ eager paw as she pointed everything out, preening as she did so.

“I almost wish you’d be a cat forever, with how much you had me spend,” she grumbled as she shut the door with her foot.

Sylvanas mewled rather pathetically and Jaina watched her shoulders and ears slump, her tail down. Jaina sighed softly.

“I didn’t mean that,” she said reassuringly. “You just... had me buy a _lot_.”

She chuckled as Sylvanas perked up again, stretching out on the floor and rolling over onto her back. She dug into a satchel and pulled out a ball of yarn, tossing it towards Sylvanas, who caught it in her paws and immediately began kicking it with her hind legs.

“Should keep you busy for a bit while I study.”

She gulped. She had class with Antonidas soon. She hoped she would be able to get through the lesson without giving away her nervousness about the spell. She opened a book and tried to begin reading, but found herself distracted thinking about how badly the class could go. She closed the book and looked at Sylvanas, finding her curled up in the unraveled yarn and sound asleep.

She smiled. Maybe someday, she would get a cat.

***

A short time later, Jaina stood, tucking her books and notes into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, walking to the door to head to her class. She gingerly stepped over the now stretched out—but still very much asleep—Sylvanas, and quietly pulled open the door. She stepped out and closed it behind her, jumping back when she realized Sylvanas had woken and darted out the door, helplessly wrapped in the yarn and mewling for assistance.

“Oh Light,” Jaina mumbled with a smile, kneeling down to help Sylvanas out of the yarn. “What would you do without me, huh?”

She meant it as a joke, but emotion washed over her then and she could tell Sylvanas felt it, too. She kissed the top of Sylvanas’ head and stood, tucking the yarn away in her pack.

“Are you coming with me, then?” Jaina asked and received a very happy, excited meow in response. “Again,” Jaina said, waggling a finger at the cat, “_behave_.”

Sylvanas just purred and stretched in response, looking the slightest bit smug. Jaina just shook her head and they set off, walking to Antonidas’ class.

Jaina sat down at her usual table when she and Sylvanas arrived and dug into her bag, pulling out her notes and books. She began looking through them as Sylvanas made herself at home on top of Jaina’s slippered feet. Jaina tried to contain her nervousness when Antonidas came by to discuss the day’s lesson.

“You seem a bit off today, child,” he said kindly. “Something troubling you?”

“A little...” she admitted and bit her tongue for saying anything.

Antonidas took a seat next to her and patted her arm. “Perhaps I can help.”

Jaina swallowed and winced as she felt Sylvanas dig her claws into her feet in a clear warning.

“Could we... speak privately?” Jaina asked.

The claws dug in harder and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. Antonidas gave her a nod of agreement and they both stood, beginning to walk to his office.

“What a lovely cat,” he commented and Jaina gulped when he stopped and looked back at her. She gave him a sheepish smile and he frowned and ushered her into his office.

Apologies and pleas spilled from Jaina’s lips as soon as Antonidas closed the door behind them and tears filled her eyes as she tried to stammer out an explanation, mindful not to give details.

Antonidas let her work it all out of her system before fixing her with a giant grin. “Child, do you think you’re the first apprentice I’ve had who had a polymorph spell not go as planned?”

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, feeling small and very embarrassed. Antonidas stepped towards her, laying a kind hand on her shoulder. Throughout Jaina’s emotional outburst, Sylvanas sat between her ankles, tail wrapped around her legs, purring and leaving comforting sandpaper kisses on her skin.

“This is fixable right?” she asked, her tone exceedingly worried.

“Of course,” Antonidas said, laughing heartily. “Oh child, no one ever listens when I tell them they aren’t quite ready to master the spell. It’s a tough one, but when you’re a young mage learning new things, you want to try them as much as possible.” He knelt and scratched Sylvanas behind the ears, smiling when Sylvanas bumped his hand affectionately with her nose. “Quite the companion, this one is.”

“She’s... very important to me,” Jaina said without thinking, and she felt Sylvanas stiffen against her legs. She looked down, finding the cat’s ears pinned flat against her head. Nervously, she added, “Ah, that is to say, she’s a really good friend.”

“I understand,” said Antonidas as he stood. “Well, there’s not much to do apart from wait, and I’ve personally never seen any student of mine have a spell last longer than a couple of days, so I think you’ll have your friend back quite soon.”

“Thank you,” Jaina said sincerely, “and I’m sorry that I didn’t listen.”

Antonidas smiled at her. “Don’t worry. You’re far from the first and you certainly won’t be the last. I’d enjoy your feline companion for the time you have left before she turns back into a pesky person...”

Sylvanas started to hiss and then stopped, beginning to purr and meow happily instead, and Jaina grinned. Sylvanas was clearly rather enjoying being a cat. Jaina thanked Antonidas again and she and Sylvanas left the room. She gathered her books and notes, dumping everything unceremoniously into her book bag and set off, Sylvanas at her heel, towards her room.

***

Jaina sat at her desk eating a small dinner of chicken and rice, sharing some of it with Sylvanas as the cat ignored her own meal and happily helped Jaina eat hers. Jaina withdrew a toy of a plush bird on a stick and she waved it around, watching Sylvanas look up from eating to swat at it, her eyes wide and excited. Jaina let her catch it a few times as she ate the last few bites of her food and yawned deeply.

Sylvanas immediately stopped playing with the toy and nuzzled Jaina’s arm as Jaina yawned again.

“Long day,” she murmured.

She stood and undressed, slipping into her nightgown as Sylvanas hopped onto her bed and began kneading a pillow. Jaina climbed into bed, sitting up against the headboard, needing to unwind a bit before she lay her head down. Sylvanas crawled onto her chest, curling up and closing her eyes as Jaina scratched lightly behind her ears and then settled into a relaxed motion, petting from the top of Sylvanas’ head down to her tail, then starting over again.

“We had fun, I think,” she whispered as Sylvanas purred her agreement. “I’m just glad you didn’t find any mice or rats to bring me.”

She chuckled until she realized Sylvanas looked guilty.

“Sylvanas...”

Sylvanas looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Jaina pursed her lips.

“Am I going to find dead animal presents laying around, young lady?”

Sylvanas mewled and Jaina thought it looked as though she shook her head. The cat _definitely_ licked her lips.

“Ugh, you _ate_ them?”

Sylvanas preened at her. Jaina made a face.

“Well, you _are_ a cat, at least for a little while longer. If you’re changing back tonight, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay awake to see it.”

Sylvanas did not seem concerned and gave Jaina’s chin a few licks.

“Even if we didn’t get to spend time together the way we would have preferred, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy this.”

She pet Sylvanas softly as the cat purred deeply.

“You enjoyed it, too,” Jaina teased, and Sylvanas gave her a loud affirmative meow as she settled further into Jaina’s chest.

Jaina closed her eyes, still running her hand over Sylvanas, ruffling the fluffy fur a bit. Sylvanas stretched out slightly, exposing her stomach to Jaina, who happily pet her belly as she purred her content.

“I really do miss you,” she said, emotion in her throat. “I wish we could see each other more often.”

Sylvanas mewled her sad agreement and Jaina smiled faintly.

“Maybe... someday...”

She nodded off, Sylvanas asleep securely in her arms.

***

Jaina opened her eyes when she felt warm lips on her neck, slowly becoming aware that there was a lovely, very affectionate and sweet elf laying comfortably on top of her, planting soft, tender kisses all over her heated skin.

It was early the next morning and Sylvanas had apparently just changed back to her regular self.

“Hi,” Jaina murmured, slipping her hands into long, luxurious golden hair, a happy sigh on her lips.

“Hi,” Sylvanas murmured between kisses. She coughed suddenly and shook her head as Jaina looked at her with concern. “Thought I had a hairball...”

Jaina covered her mouth with her hands, trying and failing to contain her laughter. Sylvanas pursed her lips and frowned, silencing Jaina’s giggles with a deep, lingering kiss that took Jaina’s breath away.

“Been waiting _way_ too long to do that, darling.”

“I’ll say...”

They grinned at each other and then Sylvanas’ hands were all over her and Jaina was moaning her delight.

“Maybe one day, we’ll figure this out,” Sylvanas said.

“But not today,” Jaina said, chuckling again.

Sylvanas grinned. “Definitely not,” she agreed. “But we have a little time before we both need to get back to our regularly scheduled lives... and I get to have my fun.”

She waggled an eyebrow at Jaina and they kissed sweetly, hands running all over, becoming lost in each other.

-*-*-*-

Jaina awoke with a start, panting softly. She felt pleasantly chilled arms holding tightly to her and she calmed just a little.

“Darling?”

“I just had the strangest dream...”

“Oh?”

“It was years ago,” Jaina began, “back in Silvermoon. I guess I came back for a visit.” Sylvanas hummed as she kissed the back of Jaina’s neck, Jaina feeling a wondrous shiver at Sylvanas’ cool lips on her skin. “You were a cat...”

Sylvanas sputtered against Jaina’s neck and Jaina laughed, her shoulders shaking with the movement.

“I... beg your pardon, darling,” Sylvanas began, audibly swallowing her confusion, “but did you just say I was a _cat_?” She all but hissed the last word.

“Yes, I did,” Jaina said, unable to suppress her grin.

“How...?”

“I was working on polymorphing and I successfully turned a target dummy into a potted plant. You came to see me and I told you I’d practiced on animals but not people and you... volunteered...”

Sylvanas chuckled into her shoulder. “Well, go on then,” she encouraged. “Tell me what happened.”

***

A short while later, Jaina had regaled Sylvanas with the tale of her dream, wherein Sylvanas had spent a couple of days as a cat. They were sitting up and Sylvanas had her arms wrapped around Jaina, the younger woman tucked securely against her chest.

“You can’t _possibly_ expect me to believe that I was _big_ and _fluffy_...”

Jaina kissed her jaw as Sylvanas turned up her nose and growled. “You were a big, beautiful cream and gold cuddly ball of fluff.”

“No,” she pouted.

“Deal with it.”

Sylvanas hissed and frowned as she protested, “Look at me, darling. I’m long and lean... how could I be big and fluffy?”

Jaina grinned, linking their fingers together. “Well, cat you just has a lot more to love...” She squealed when Sylvanas nipped at her ear. Blushing, she added, “You were lovely, I promise.”

“Uh huh...”

“You were! You were also very affectionate and you loved to be held.”

“Well,” Sylvanas began, her tone thoughtful, “that’s true at least.” She nuzzled her nose against Jaina’s neck, a soft purr rumbling in her throat.

“And you purred just like that.”

Sylvanas stopped abruptly and cleared her throat. “I... I don’t _purr_...”

Jaina chuckled, looking at Sylvanas and finding her ears pinned flat against the sides of her head, indicating her annoyance.

“And your ears did that a few times...”

Sylvanas growled and hissed, stiffening as she held Jaina in her arms.

“You did that, too.”

Jaina felt Sylvanas relax against her after a few moments, seemingly resigned, then felt her suddenly perk up.

“But did I do _this_ as a cat?”

Sylvanas kissed the shell of her ear, then drifted down slowly, planting tender kisses along her neck and shoulder, making her breathe shakily, her body trembling.

“N-no,” Jaina mumbled, “I can’t say that you did...”

Sylvanas hummed softly and Jaina could hear the smugness in it. Sighing a bit, Sylvanas admitted, “I suppose I am rather... catlike... in some respects...”

“In the cute and sweet ways,” Jaina assured her, stroking her hand.

“Good to know.”

“Sylvanas?”

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about getting a cat?”

Sylvanas huffed and nibbled her neck. “I’ll... think about it.”

“Fair enough.”

Sylvanas continued nibbling, holding Jaina tight and tenderly stroking her arm.

“Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas stiffened slightly and Jaina chuckled.

“It’s nothing related to cats, I swear.”

Sylvanas relaxed and said, “All right...”

Turning and smiling up at her, Jaina asked, “Kiss me?”

A wicked gleam in her eye, Sylvanas pawed at her shoulder and purred sweetly, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I planned when I first started writing Trust Me to have additional one-shot stories exploring what might have happened if Jaina had found the time to visit Sylvanas again after the week they spent together. It’s now turned into dream sequences, but the same holds true, they’re “what if” scenarios and this is the first silly one because a Discord discussion prompted it and I said fuck it I’m doing this, so here we are.
> 
> Trust Me is still very much in progress, probably going to post the next chapter soon while I work on chapter 18.
> 
> Also, the stuff Catvanas did in this fic is based off of several of my cats. I had a cream-colored DSH and he was my good boy who passed a couple of years ago. He’s the only cat I’ve ever had who would climb onto my chest, drape his paws over my shoulders, and tuck his head under my chin and we would fall asleep like that, sometimes with me crying a bit because I’m a sap and I loved him dearly. Writing this out let me tap into that and other memories and it was a lot of fun to do that.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this ridiculously silly fluff fic. <333


End file.
